


Una última vez... por Harry

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de avanzar mas allá, Remus tiene una cosa más que hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una última vez... por Harry

    Remus abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es azul, una inmensidad de azul, parpadea un par de veces antes de percatarse de que está mirando el cielo, que no siente dolor en su cansado cuerpo, que no hay ningún atisbo de preocupación en su mente y eso le preocupa porque supuestamente está en medio de una batalla, que hay cuerpos a su alrededor de muchas personas y no sabe si son amigos o enemigos, pero lo único que tiene claro es que la mayoría de ellos no merecía morir y que esto es demasiado para los hombros de un chico de diecisiete años, como no va a hacerlo, si es mucho para sus hombros y él ya lo vivió una vez. Entonces los últimos segundos aparecen como un flash en su memoria, la pelea con Dolohov, Tonks tratando de alcanzarle la mano, ese segundo de distracción pensando que la mujer al lado suyo es la madre de su hijo y el rayo de luz verde. La realidad se siente como un golpe en el estómago, un golpe que extrañamente no duele.

  
―¿Estoy muerto?

―Y yo que pensaba que eras el más listo de los cuatro― la voz profunda y la risa perruna inundan sus oídos y no puede reprimir una sonrisa, porque ese siempre será para él, el sonido del hogar.

 

    Cuando mira hacia Sirius recién cae en la cuenta de que esta en Hogwarts, salvo que no, porque sabe cómo lucia la escuela antes de morir y solo el recuerdo lo hace temblar, aparte de todas las cosas que hicieron en su época de estudiantes, recostarse en el suelo del gran comedor a observar el cielo entre las mesas de las cuatro casas nunca estuvo en la lista.  
    Ambos se levantan sin dejar de mirarse, como si no pudieran quitarse la vista el uno del otro, Sirius se ve más joven, el pelo largo, el rostro atractivo, la mirada segura, igual como cuando salieron de Hogwarts, entonces se percata que él también se ve así, como en esa época, con su ropa raída, sus manos de pianista sin cicatrices y siente más cabello sobre su nuca, los huesos no le duelen, no lleva el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, ya no más.

   
―Sirius― Remus siente la necesidad de decirle tantas cosas, hablar sobre como lo ha extrañado, de cómo el dolor lo hizo refugiarse en los primeros brazos que estuvieron ahí para recibirlo, de que tiene un hijo que es metamorfomago y que cuando lo mira sus ojos siempre se vuelven gris tormenta y no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta recordándolo, que ese niño tiene sangre de los Black en sus venas, de que está seguro de que esa sangre no debe estar tan maldita si corre por las venas de las dos personas que más ha amado en la vida. Siente que las palabras se agrupan en su garganta pero antes que pueda decir cualquier cosa, Sirius lo interrumpe.

―Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora tenemos algo que hacer.

  
    Cuando habla no lo está mirando, y sus ojos no pueden evitar seguir la misma dirección y entonces se encuentra observando a James (y su pelo revuelto, y su sonrisa genuina y sus ojos brillantes y ese semblante que es tan parecido a Harry y a la vez tan diferente) y a Lily (y su pelo rojo hasta la cintura, y sus ojos verdes esperanza, y ese brillo tan primaveral y tan Lily). Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, porque ahí están sus mejores amigos, ahí está su familia, y nunca pensó que la muerte se sentiría tanto como el descanso después de un largo viaje.

    Los cuatro comparten una mirada, saben que alguien falta entre ellos y su presencia ausente es lo único que trae dolor en el lugar donde se encuentran. Ya no hay odio, ni reclamos, ni la palabra traidor saliendo de la boca de alguien. Solo está el recuerdo del chico pequeño, de cabello castaño que siempre estuvo a su lado con una sonrisa, esperan que donde quiera que se encuentre, se encuentre tan en paz como ellos.

  
―Harry…― la melodiosa voz de Lily interrumpe los pensamientos de los hombres que la acompañan, todos saben que hacer, ni siquiera es necesario decirlo en voz alta. El pequeño Harry que es un poco hijo de todos ellos, no solo de James y Lily. Harry, los ojos verdes de su madre el cabello desordenado de su padre y la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo. Harry y sus diecisiete años y todo el dolor y la alegría y el amor. Harry, el niño que vivió para ser el salvador del mundo mágico. Harry, que siendo fuerte y valiente, necesita dirigirse a la muerte en la compañía de ellos, de esas personas que habiendo compartido tan poco tiempo con él, son de todas formas su imagen de familia.

 

―Ya es hora…― La voz de James no puede ocultar el orgullo en su voz, y los cuatro se dirigen hacía el bosque prohibido, donde Harry los está esperando para ganar la guerra junto a ellos. Por todas las personas que quieren un mundo mejor, y para que otros niños, al igual que ellos, puedan entrar un primero de Septiembre después de un mágico viaje.


End file.
